


Repercussions - Courtier Yoon

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Confidante Wen Junhui, Confidante Xu Minghao, Consort Kwon Soonyoung, Courtier Jeonghan, Hurt/Comfort, King Lee Jihoon, M/M, Other Characters introduced in other parts, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Prince Lee Chan, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Thank you Jeonghan-hyung...you are so kind to me. I feel like I’m your real brother sometimes. You put up with my nonsense and my wild moods...”Jeonghan’s eyes teared. He really didn’t deserve this. Every word was a reminder of the reason why he was here and Jeonghan couldn’t bear it. He began to protest.“Shhh. Let me finish hyung.”That silenced Jeonghan. Rarely was Soonyoung expressive. He was more the kind to just gift people, or spend time with them or care for them. Never tell his feelings.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (7/53 - Present):The Royal Consort Kwon was summoned immediately with regards to his management of the Harem granary. Ecstatic that he would meet his long time love the King Woozi, he rushes only to be met with disappointment when Lee Jihoon, all though intrigued had not even heard of him despite being his consort for two years.PLEASE TRY!! SUMMARY PROVIDED INSIDE. You have to read between the lines a lot if you are going to try it for the first time
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Repercussions - Courtier Yoon

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN AGAIN!!!  
> This chapter is very emotional to show that a lot has changed between the two who met in the market~  
> THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR PARTICIPATING, GIVING KUDOS< COMMENTING AND READING!!!  
> I makes my heart flutter every time I write knowing people like what I write. It shouldn't be that way, but it helps to share the image I have of characters in my mind and someone goes 'I know Right! Same!'  
> I am really happy and its thanks to all of you  
>   
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> 

“I’m here!”

Jeonghan announced barging into Soonyoung’s quarters and then quickly assessed the scene. Junhui and Minghao were sitting beside and giving him nasty glares presumably for disrupting the peace blanketing the secluded quarters. Soonyoung, who was just dozing off, woke up and eyed Jeonghan blearily. His eyes seemed swollen and his eyelashes sticky with dried salts. He had probably cried himself to sleep and Jun and Minghao had done their best to prevent it.

“How are you doing Hoshi~?” Jeonghan cooed. He crawled onto the bed to come closer.

Soonyoung rubbed his eyes.

“H-Hyung, what are you doing here?”

“I was in court remember?” 

Soonyoung had seemingly forgotten about that and sighed deeply. Lines became emphasised in his face. He seemed like a celebrated warrior who had lost a fight to a beginner.

“How are you feeling? Tell me that first?”

Jeonghan took a pale hand and squeezed it tightly. The squeeze back was too faint for reassurance.

“I’m fine hyung” Soonyoung stressed.

“Lies!” Minghao hissed. He glared at Soonyoung for lying. “He’s been bed ridden ever since he came back. No eating!”

Listening to Minghao, Jeonghan turned to Soonyoung who resorted to the view past the window. It was painful to see his friend in such a situation - hurting when he could do nothing to help. But this was what Soonyoung had incurred pinning his hopes on Jihoon. It wasn’t what Jeonghan wanted, but Soonyoung had insisted he would do that. The man was just as prideful as the man he loved.

“Why Soonie-yah? You don’t want to die on me do you?” Jeonghan pinched his nose and teased him.

“No. Hyung, I-I’ll be fine in some time-”

“Don’t lie to me Hoshi-yah. I know how it feels.”

Jeonghan had been in the same position when Seungcheol had bragged about being the crown prince. It was his tipping point. The palace had come crashing down from the clouds. For years, Jeonghan had been privy to Soonyoung’s fantasies that King Lee Jihoon was waiting for the right time to approach him and had admired him from afar. To realise there was no chance always hurt more than standing a chance and being rejected. 

Jeonghan’s story had a happy ending, but he couldn’t guarantee the same for his Dongsaeng. The slightest rejection shut him down and the slightest encouragement took him a long way. 

Which was why Jeonghan had to protect him at all costs. He was to be loved. Like a lily that would close on itself without sunlight, Soonyoung would wither without love.

_ Maybe I can cheer him up. If Jihoon refuses to be his sunshine, we’ll make him realise he has us. _

“Are you going to the market soon? Can I join?”

Soonyoung scoffed. “You always join me hyung.”

“Then how about we take Minghao and Junhui this time?”

“Oh no!” Junhui said. And for once Minghao agreed emphatically.

“Why not?” Soonyoung pouted.

“Hyung, Those are the only days we get free. Mingyu and Wonwoo finally agreed to spar with us! Do you know how hectic a guard’s schedule is?” Minghao may seem uptight, but he looked so cute when he whined.

“Fine Fine~ Such a cute boy you are Myungho-ya~” You couldn’t blame Jeonghan for wanting to tease the boy a little.

Minghao tried to lunge for him. Junhui grabbed his waist and Minghao flailed in the grip.

“Gege!”

“Shh. He’s your gege.” Junhui hissed in the strain of caging a wildebeest in his hands.

Minghao muttered something profane at Jeonghan and calmed down. Jeonghan for one was very comfortable with this outcome. Otherwise, he would have been flung out by now. He should thank Junhui with some gift maybe. But he’d decline anyway. Saying Minghao calmed down himself. Both those idiots didn’t realise the effect they had on each other. But that was a story for another time.

Jeonghan turned to the giggling Soonyoung. His eyes had lit up and he had managed a better smile. He was watching the disgruntled Minghao with amusement all over his face.

“So shall we go? Maybe tomorrow? An extra day?”

“Hyung, I don’t work tomorrow. What would we do?”

“Something!” Jeonghan exclaimed standing up. “How about some shopping? Maybe some eating! You like the Kimchi from that specific store right? Let’s go there!”

Soonyoung smiled softly at him. With affection brimming. As if he were a child. Jeonghan averted his gaze. He didn’t deserve that look. He had hurt Soonyoung from his side by a fair share. Why would Soonyoung even forgive him properly?

Soonyoung tugged Jeonghan back to sit.

“Thank you Jeonghan-hyung...you are so kind to me. I feel like I’m your real brother sometimes. You put up with my nonsense and my wild moods...”

Jeonghan’s eyes teared. He really didn’t deserve this. Every word was a reminder of the reason why he was here and Jeonghan couldn’t bear it. He began to protest.

“Shhh. Let me finish hyung.”

That silenced Jeonghan. Rarely was Soonyoung expressive. He was more the kind to just gift people, or spend time with them or care for them. Never tell his feelings.

“You are my sweet hyung, but you take it too hard on yourself! See! You’re here now. Trying to take care of me...when you should be at home. Spend some free time with Seungcheol-hyung maybe. He would be missing you as well. Why don’t you go to him now?”

_ Oh. Him. _

“Ah Well, I was actually thinking I could avoid that for as long as I can.”

Soonyoun frowned.

“Hyung, something happened?”

_ If you consider me slapping my husband and walking out, then yes. _

“Something bad happened didn’t it?” Jun asked.

Jeonghan shot a glare at him. Perceptive Dongsaeng.

“Hyung! Tell me!” Soonyoung urged. Then he did this...thing...with his eyes that Jeonghan couldn’t even think of being immune to.

“Seungcheol and I...we had a fight...”

“About what?” Minghao. Always so curt.

“A-About children.”

There was a collective understanding of the two words. This had been a long standing fight between them. Married for the past five years, Jeonghan had wanted children. Just someone they could bring up together. Love together.

“But yesterday, he just said I was using a child to get close to him...”

The room was shaking in silent anger. 

“...so I slapped him and walked out.” Jeonghan phrased it and delivered it as casually as he could and sat down.

“I swear hyung...if I could I’d beat sense into that Hyung...”

“Think about yourself first Soonyoung-ah. And I had also opened an old wound of the past in the fight so I am also to blame.”

Soonyoung sighed. “Don’t blame yourself. My problems are always there hyung. And I’m working on it...I would leave...if I could. Go back to the West, or travel around the world...but that would be running away from my problems and all the friends I made here. Seungcheol-hyung knew that long before I did myself.”

Jeonghan understood the struggle. The only reason he hadn’t left the kingdom after he thought Seungcheol wouldn’t love him was Joshua. And Wonwoo. And Mingyu. He understood it was like physically ripping a plant from the land it had known for long.

“Your husband won’t let me.” He said it with a teasing lilt, acquired only after a year of goodwill. “...I wouldn’t leave myself,” Soonyoung said firmly.

That hurt Jeonghan right where it pained. He was the reason Soonyoung was trapped in the palace after all. Later he had stayed of his own will, but no amount of reassurance could assuage his guilt. It was at these points that Jeonghan felt helpless.

~~~~~~From the Private Records of The Courtier Yoon Jeonghan~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAR!!!  
> It may seem that I'm making Seungcheol a villain but I'm not. He has his own rationale which you will see in the next fic. I'm showing how the misunderstanding occurred as well! Even Hoshi realised he was doing what he had to do. There are no villains among seventeen and honestly the plot is pretty straight forward. I want to explain more about characters than plot.  
>   
> I haven't thought of a question for this really so I don't know what to put besides this...the next has one, but...let's see. I might update this if I think of something  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
